The Trainers
"When there is no hope, the ironic way is to hide in the darkness to find a light" -Head Conductor Eli Hedge The trainers is a group of Vagrants,hobos and old conductors hiding in Train tunnels using old Locomotives and trash for weapons History When the war happened multiple hobos,civilians and conductors themselves including engineers that worked on trains hid in train stations,train tunnels and the old Boston Railway headquarters that would later on be the faction's headquarters. When the Evoreans conquered Boston they were against the idea of enslaving people under their rule even when the future ahead of them is dark were there philosophy, the use coal and trash for weapons and even if it's ineffective they learned to hide in the darkness. Ranks * Recruit Conductor- Recruits of the trainers, they're usually born inside the trainers but some are new recruits from the outside train tunnels * Private Conductor- Trained(no pun intended) how to drive a locomotive, some Private Conductors(or PC as some call them)are later trained on how to use guns. They're limited on what kind of guns but they're likely to learn to use Trash weapons * Sergeant Conductor- Officially learned how to conduct a Locomotive some are sent outside to scavenge for food,ammo and other things but they stay in packs as well * First Class Conductor- Lowest High ranking member of the trainers they stay in Cabooses and use it as offices but when the locomotive is use for war or other tasks they're prepared with pistols they have been given * Lieutenant Conductor- Operating Locomotives fit for war, they transport ammo and weapons from train station to train station and then deliver the rest to the Boston headquarters, they deploy PC's to Sergeants when they go to war * Spy Conductors- Only a few the spies gathers enemy intelligence and contacts train stations and the main HQ at night and only entering the train tunnels when their covers has been blown, usual recruitment is slow but when war happens it speeds up. * Head masters Conductor- Highest ranking of the trainers, the only known official to have Headmaster is Eli Hedge, the founder and leader of the trainers though he already has some successors in line Known members Eli Hedge-Leader and founder of the Trainers, though he has grey hair and a long trench coat he is still strong and healthy for a man in his age John Henry-An muscular African American wearing blue suspenders and a white shirt, he's a Sergeant Conductor but he commands some PC's and Sergeants as well and given a modified locomotive he calls "Razor blade" Weapons * Locomotives-Some have been modified to destroy anything in the rails and some are given sandbags for the windows so the Conductors can shoot at enemies as well * Machine guns-Some have been smuggled,found and stolen from enemies or shops * Junk Weapons-This includes slingshot, a flexible slingshot using sometimes volleyball nets,hoses and other utensils that can be found with flaming coal as it's source of ammo Category:Factions